bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekkō Kirameki
Gekkō Kirameki '(月光きらめき, ''Moonlight Shimmer) is the mysterious and enigmatic Shinigami of Naruki City. He has been noted to be a very dangerous individual being a former captain of the Gotei 13, knowing all of Soul Society's strengths and weaknesses and how to exploit them. Therefore, he has a considerable amount of skills and finesse that makes him a noticeable threat to Soul Society. However, the reason why Soul Society are very weary of him is the fear that he still holds animosity towards them because of the Hollowfication experiments that were conducted on him. Which, in turn, made him the very first recorded Visored. After mastering his Hollow powers, Gekkō's Inner Hollow melded with his zanpakutō spirit and granted him an array of abilities that made him akin to that of a Arrancar. Appearance Despite his relatively advanced age, Gekkō bears the appearance of a handsome young man in his late teens. Being incredibly handsome, Gekkō possess a body that simply signifies perfection, with a slender and athletic frame for the most part, illustrious and well kept coal black hair, and alabaster skin that is entirely smooth and pleasant to the touch. While seeming lean, he is actually very well muscled and ripped. His eyes are a strange reddish brown, and his facial expression is that of a constant stoicism. In terms of attire, he usually wears all black attire which has a blueish tint to it, this clothing consist of dark blue shirt, pants, shoes, overcoat, and armored gauntlets which rest on his hands. to blend in with the World of the Living, or his Shinigami attire, which consists of a hooded tattered black shihakushō that flares out into ragged ends. Personality As stated above, Gekkō is an enigmatic and mysterious individual. Being a man of very few words and decisive actions, Gekkō believes in the philosophy that a man is defined by the actions he takes and not the words he boasts. One important thing one must know about Gekkō before any interaction with him, whether negative or positive, is his love for his friends. This is in special regards to that of his long time friend, Misora Kurosaki. He values his friends above his own life and anyone else's. Normally, Gekkō is a reserved, calm, and yet wise man. He is not an easy one to anger unless his friends are involved. His calm composure is due to the constant state of Mushin he is in. This, combined with his state of mind makes him almost impossible to anger in any way. However, despite his seemingly distant and cold composure, Gekkō can actually be a friendly person and a easy person to get along with. However, when around his friends such as Yorokobi Keshin and Misora Kurosaki, Gekkō's general attitude transforms almost totally. He becomes more animated and humorous. As stated by Misora, Gekkō and Yorokobi tend to rub off on each other, normally doing silly things even when things are important. A testament was when he fell asleep during Mukei Tsuki's lecture about his zanpakutō's abilities and his fighting style. However, while Gekkō is not a deeply flawed person per se, he does have vices in his soul that wrap around and strangle his heart like a viper. His past failures that have yet come to light and the people he let down or destroyed in cold blood are still fresh memories within his mind. Thus, he has trained and meditated in finding true inner peace and tranquility so that he may find some form of haven from the raging storm in his heart. This is the reason Gekkō does what he does. That is why he values his life below all others. Misora stated that Gekkō has a "Superhero" complex that always makes him believe he owes the world something and is inclined to save it, something that worries her and the rest of Gekkō's allies. As such, Gekkō will not only put his life on the line, but give it up if it is for the greater good or for one of his friends. However, Yorokobi has speculated that it is not so much that Gekkō is inclined to save the world; but that he either believes that he deserves to die or he simply doesn't care about his own life and thinks that he hasn't effected anyone or that his life is of little to no matter to anyone or the world as a whole. If it is the latter, he has no idea how wrong he is. History One Millennium ago, Gekkō was born. However, his mother died while he was only seven years old, leaving him alone with no one to care for him. For months Gekkō traveled along the streets of the poor district of the Rukongai, normally enduring tremendous strife and pain. He normally would find scraps of food in various restaurants where some sympathetic employees would allow him the leftovers. However, this would not last as Gekkō would not endanger another person's welfare over himself. When he felt like giving up and just letting death grasp him, Gekkō discovered a young, homeless girl and a homeless boy who both were of similar condition to himself. After befriending them, his resolve to live began to slowly return. Thus, he protected them from the various thugs and bullies they encountered along the way. Three months later, they unknowingly entered the Soul Society, or to be more specific, the Kuchiki Clan household. Gekkō, needing a haven from the harsh cold and food for Misora, all but broke into the home with the help of Yorokobi. They ran towards the kitchen which had an abundant quantity of food. He, Yorokobi, and Misora ravished to food until a young boy arrived in the kitchen and spotted them. The young boy yelled for them to leave and retrieved his zanpakutō from his side. Gekkō had no way to defend himself, so he took Misora's hand and ran through the house away from the apparently agitated young man. They ran until they were intercepted by an aged man, who of which was accompanied by a younger man who bore a striking resemblance to the boy he's just outran. The boy skidded to a stop among seeing them. The older man introduced himself as Ginrei Kuchiki, while the slightly younger man was revealed to be Sōjun Kuchiki. They welcomed Gekkō into their household despite Byakuya's comical chagrin. Upon closer inspection, Ginrei sensed an unnatural level of spiritual pressure coming from the young boy. The Kuchiki clan leader immediately arranged for the boy to be enrolled into the Shinō Academy to begin Shinigami training. Gekkō immediately came out on top of all of his classmates, making perfect scores and showing a considerable skill level. The boy's incredible level of skill peaked the interest of the current lieutenant of the Fifth Division, Sōsuke Aizen. He, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen sought to destroy the boundary between the souls of Shinigami and Hollows. They also sought a more powerful Shinigami soul to base the Hollow's soul on. Seeing Gekkō as a more than eligible subject they decided to conduct Hollowfication experiments on him. However, due to the boy's accelerated development, they decided to hold off on the experiments until he became a captain. Soon, Gekkō became the captain of the Eight Division, with Misora as his lieutenant. After his inauguration, Gekkō was kidnapped by the three Shinigami and they began to conduct their Hollowfication experiments upon him. The project was a success as they released him into the World of the Living. The disappearance of Gekkō would begin to seep into the entirety of the Gotei 13 and an all out investigation was conducted. Misora and Yorokobi where the first one who were questioned and also the first one asking the questions. The investigation went nowhere and the Head Captain declared Gekkō AWOL and an exiled Shinigami. While the decision was being made, a fellow member of the Eighth Division burst in with astonishing news. Gekkō was in the Human World. However, he was not just idly occupying it, he was killing off any spiritual being that came within his vicinity. The news floored the Gotei 13 at what the man was saying, but, that was not the last piece of information. Gekkō was showing the attributes and traits of a Hollow. This marked the first incident of a Visored. The Head Captain ordered Byakuya Kuchiki, Misora Kurosaki, and Yorokobi Keshin to investigate this news. They arrived and saw that Gekkō was indeed a Hollowfied individual. While they tried to reason with him, he had none of it. His humanity was nearly gone and they only knew one thing to do. They fought until they surprisingly caught the attention of Kisuke Urahara. He declared that he had a method of curing Gekkō and stabilize him. Gekkō attacked again, and Byakuya used an array of binding Kidō spells stave Gekkō off until Kisuke was able to give him the vaccine which consisted of Quincy "Arrow of Lights" and Human souls. He injected them into Gekkō's Hollowfied soul and managed to not only cure Gekkō and stop the "soul suicide", but also gave his soul a bit more control over the Hollowfied soul. Gekkō and his friends were exceedingly excited that he was cured. However, there was a catch. Not only would Gekkō never be able to return to his "normal" self again, but during that time, he would not be able to return unto Soul Society. The news deeply hurt Gekkō. All the hard work he had put into becoming a captain, and it was all ripped away by the actions of selfish people. As it always was. While Byakuya returned to Soul Society, Misora and Yorokobi stayed with Gekkō. Byakuya had agreed to declare the mission a fail for Gekkō's sake. Little did any of them know, the Soul Society's Takuji clan had created an elite squadron of warriors equip with the powers of Hollows. Even with this new knowledge, Byakuya and Gekkō both knew it would be best for him to stay within the World of the Living after a trip to Hueco Mundo to master his powers. During this time, Gekkō trained further in the four Shinigami combat arts with Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Tessai Tsukabishi. He trained in Hakuda and Hohō exceedingly and incredibly with and under the tutelage of Yoruichi Shihōin. He trained extensively in the arts of Zanjutsu and Kidō with Tessai Tsukabishi and Kisuke Urahara. After ten years of mastering the four combat arts with masters, Gekkō would then venture into the world of Hueco Mundo for a solid twelve years in order to master his Hollow powers. After finishing his twenty two years of training, Gekkō decided to stay within the World of the Living, Misora and Yorokobi made a pact with him that they will stay with him in the Human World as well. They then moved to Naruki City and began protecting the city from preternatural threats. Synopsis Eternal Youth! The Battle of two Prodigies! (Debut) Opposition against the Shiroyasha Bleach: Genesis (Main Storyline) Equipment Powers and Abilities Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has an incredible amount of skill. His prowess in Shinigami combat has earned him a great reputation of both respect and fear among the residents of the Soul Society. '''Immense Reiryoku: '''He can exert an immense amount of reiryoku, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. Although Gekkō is an captain-level combatant, he still has large amounts of untapped spiritual energy. While not one to exert his energy, he can easily tune and distribute it to fit his needs in battle. His power has been noted by Misora to parallel that of an Espada. While not gargantuan in volume, it still enables him to be able to fight other captains on equal footing. The color of his surreal energy is a strange mixture of both vermilion and maroon. It has been noted to be surprisingly light and not very heavy, leading many opponents to fatally underestimate his power. However, the reason for this is because his power rather flows instead of exerts. This means that while a normal Shinigami's Reiatsu effects the atmosphere due to its intensity, Gekko's power rather flows within the atmosphere, thus becoming a part of it. *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer''r): When Misora Kurosaki had been told by Kisuke Urahara about the "Soul Suicide" that resulted from the boundary between the Hollow and Shinigami souls being destroyed, she volunteered herself to restore the balance of souls within Gekkō. Once the process was complete and Gekkō was restored to his "normal" self, he gained the Getsuga Tenshō as a result of their souls "binding". At the instant of the slash, Maebure absorbs its Gekkō's spiritual energy and releases a highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Gekkō can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. In Gekkō's own right, it is a relative powerful technique capable of matching a Kurosaki bloodline member such as Misora Kurosaki's own respective attacks with relative ease. Its coloration is sky blue when fired normally. 'Master Swordsman: 'Gekkō almost always demonstrates a natural aptitude and affinity for the ways of the sword. He has trained in the art of Zannjutsu regularly for ten years with Kisuke Urahara. When in Soul Society, he constantly proved to be a match for Shinigami of Byakuya Kuchiki's caliber. He killed multiple Hollows with Zanjutsu alone.He is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as fighting on par with other captain level combatants. His skill enables him to be able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. Gekkō is exceedingly skilled at using his Zanpakutō in combat. In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekkō relies mostly on a mixed variation of both Shinigami Zanjutsu, and Japanese Kenjutsu, and thus could be considered a master swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. Gekkō's prowess has proven to be a match for master swordsmen of Byakuya Kuchiki's caliber. *'Scythe Proficiency: Gekkō can wield a scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. This is due to his zanpakuto being a scythe while in its released state. High Speed Master: 'His skill in the art of Hohō is rivaled only by fellow captain-level Shinigami such as Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōhin. His speed enables him to move at speeds only comprehensible by other masters of this art. He can strike his opponents multiple times before they are able to even detect in which way he is moving. His steps are silent and do not give off the consistent "Swish" or "Woosh" sound that other steps do. He can move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, he can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. With his arsenal of powerful techniques and styles, along with his vast arsenal of equally lethal punches and kicks his fighting technique is incredibly destructive. Using his speed and reflexes he can quickly take out his opponents. In addition to having the aforementioned powerful kicks and punches, Gekkō has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks, of which he can shift to and from at astonishing speeds. Even without the use of Shunpō, Gekkō's naturally powerful body is also amazingly flexible and limber, capable of exceptional acrobatic feats much surpassing that of the finest human athlete. Additionally; Gekkō's movements are such that normal Shinigami can not track them in the slightest, this was shown in his battle with Shindō Takuji, where as the latter had to resort to using his personal Kidō: Tamenkyōme, simply to keep up with Gekkō's enormous speed. His sheer speed is akin to that of Shukuchi (縮地, lit. "Reduced Earth") as he naturally possesses a godlike level of speed and agility. '''Physical Attributes: '''Gekkō's physical capabilities epitomized the perfect mixture of strength and versatility in many ways. Being extremely agile and quick, while steal maintaining a great amount of physical strength. He uses a variety of acrobatic moves and without resorting to any of his Shinigami arts. This fighting style was overall similar to the martial art of Baguazhang, which consists of an intricate set of foot and palm movements to dodge, walk circles around the enemy and strike unexpectedly as well as defend from all angles, an art which emphasized the pursuit of harmony in conflict situations, rather than destroying or defeating the opponent. He uses his physical prowess in both the Spiritual and Human world. His prowess proved great enough to defeat a lieutenant level Shinigami without the need of his zanpakutō. He also demonstrates his agility and is a nimble fighter, allowing him to maneuver gracefully and evade assaults from both the thugs and Hollows he fights regularly with ease, even at close-range. His physical ability has been honed to beyond perfection during his twenty two years of training. '''Intelligence: '''Gekkō was very intuitive and clever, even from a young age. During his time at the Shinō Academy, he quickly excelled in his classes. This has gained the interest of many individuals, including that of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. During difficult events, he was still capable of maintaining his composure, assessing the situation, and devising appropriate plans of action. After seeing a technique once, he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind it, such as the strengths and weaknesses of Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. Innate Abilites Master Hand-to-hand Combatant 'Masterful Combat Prowess: '''Since his childhood, Gekkō had to rely mostly on his own body in order to protect himself from those who sought to hurt him and his friends. Before even beginning any official training, Gekkō has shown an innate talent and intuition on how to turn his own body into the ultimate weapon. From his centuries as a captain, to his exile as a Visored, Gekkō has trained and honed his body to battle-ready perfection and hardwired it to win. As such; Gekkō normally relies on martial arts and rarely draws his sword to the point of almost negating it entirely. His skill is unbelievable as if his body and mind are naturally in tune and adept to martial arts themselves. Gekkō normally employs all of his martial arts disciplines and styles into a direct, non classical, with relatively straightforward movements. This style nearly embodies minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. This system was created by Human World martial arts master Bruce Lee and works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into the ranges of Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them. During his journeys to learn martial arts in the World of the Living, Gekkō trained rigorously under Lee in order to master the discipline. Although Gekkō's primary style of fighting style is Karate, he is well adept to numerous other techniques and disciplines that employ the vast network of martial arts. He is simply a master of Hakuda, far surpassing that of even the Onmitsukidō's Executive Militia standards. Every move he makes in combat and even during more mundane activities are penetrated by an incredible level of grace and finesse, with every move he makes in combat a flourish of concussive force and blunt trauma are soon to follow. He is well versed in the hard and soft disciplines of martial arts, being able to interchange between the two at a moment's notice. Gekkōis a master Martial artist and even melds his very way of fighting with a medley of Martial Arts, subsequently becoming a true martial artist. His most favored uses are Jujitsu and Neijing-imbued Karate. However, among others, he is also well versed in the common disciplines of Mixed Martial Arts such as Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Being a true master-class fighter in Hakuda, Gekkō has not only mastered martial arts, but the concept of hand-to-hand combat itself. Gekkō prides himself on becoming "one" with the core of Martial Arts: Protection. This one concept has caused the development of numerous bordering on countless Martial Arts. The sheer skill and versatility he possess in Martial arts is truly something to be frightened of. With skills unlike no other, and only surpassed by the likes of Hakuda's Grandmaster himself, Gekkō's prowess in unarmed combat truly has the potential to become legendary. *Karate Master: Akin to Seireitou Kawahiru's affinity towards the "off-the-ground" method of Taekwondō, Gekkō has an immediate, almost instantaneous affinity towards the art of Karate, it being his main preferred style of Martial Art. The ancient form of karate is essentially the fighting style of the open hand; as such, Gekkō boast an incredible skill in fighting empty handed. So great is his ability in Karate that almost none can hope to fight on equal footing with him when he is employing this tactic. Gekkō has showed himself accustomed to countless fighting styles and techniques in Karate, stemming from basic but outlawed techniques to highly-advanced ones. Sticking to true basics of Karate, Gekkō’s primary tactic in battle is to alternate punches between both hands or either to use his deadly knife-hand strikes to pummel or even worse, kill his opponents. Though his execution is highly complex, the root of Gekkō's karate is fairly straight-forward: By applying physical, mental and spiritual force intelligently and precisely, he can not only realize, but utilize the maximum potential of his strength. When using the art, Gekkō cultivates a personal arsenal of punches, kicks and deflection techniques. When using Karate, a sixth sense is opened and Gekkō is open to the world around him, making him better equipped to handle any attack. The main focus of Karate, despite popular opinion, is not merely attacks with punches, kicks, or even knife-hands. Rather, it is the principle of spiritual "Flow" and physical "Concentration"; with that being said, Karate is the conversion of one's normal potential energy, into overwhelming kinetic energy. The main point is to concentrate all of one's strength into a relatively small area, significantly increasing the damage. In karate, there are a number of punching and kicking stances, but most of them rely on this same basic idea. The point of impact. Which is reduced to some small, usually bony area of the hand or foot, and the force of the attack is focused on this point, making it incredibly more effective and painful. Thus; Gekkō can strengthen his body so that he these techniques efficiently without seriously hurting himself. Essentially, Gekkō can maximize the force of the impact by putting his whole body into the punch or kick; a similar project of Neijing principles. In this way, the energy of his moving body goes into each hit along with the energy of the arm muscles. Gekkō also practice hitting with great speed, as this increases the force of each blow. One of the most important elements in karate is following through on punches and kicks. Now, considering all of this knowledge, and condescending into a natural Martial Artist like Gekkō, one would have a nigh unstoppable force that is not to be reckoned with. Reijutsu Master 'Reijutsu Mastery: '''Reijutsu has always been a fascination of Gekkō's. The vast network of how to mold one's spiritual essence into an extension of oneself is simply extravagant to Gekkō. As such; he has trained himself in both the art of Kidō and Reiseī. Thus, he is able to use both his Reiryoku and Reiatsu in a vast and seemingly endless variety of styles and techniques. In essence, Reijutsu is the is the vast network of ways to transfer both internal reiryoku and external reiatsu into special powers, abilities, and techniques which allow the user, in this case Gekkō, to achieve an immense amount of supernatural feats that the normal person would be incapable of doing. Gekkō is revered as master and was even called a prodigy in the spiritual arts as a child when he attended the Shinō Academy. Also, his enhanced spiritual awareness has made him privy to every single spiritron that composes his spiritual body. As an immediate result of this, he can exert his energy in a plethora of different ways. 'Kidō Master: 'The most basic form of Reijutsu, it involves controlling and manipulating internal reiryoku into two forms: Hadō for offensive combat, and Bakudō, for battle support and defense. As such, Gekkō has considerable prowess in controlling his own flow of energy and exerting it in multiple Hadō and Bakudō. He possess flawless control over his spiritual energy; to the point where he can predetermine the rout of which he desires to transfigure and "cast off" his spiritual energy in the form of destructive and protective spells. He is capable of weaving many high level spells together, both Bakudō and Hadō, to create tremendously powerful kidō spells. He has been seen using spells up to level ninety-one without incantation and retain most of the spell's initial power. Gekkō's skill is so great that it has been implied that he is magically inclined. However, the true power of Gekkō's kidō is his complete understanding of his own energy flow and the very concept of kidō itself. The core principle of kidō is inner peace and tranquility, where one can discern and control their very life-force. 'Reiseī Master: 'The sister principle to Kidō, Reiseī is another extension of Reijutsu. By "pulling" and "exerting" one's reiatsu, one can discover that reiatsu itself can be far more manipulated than normally. With this, came the birth of Reiseī. Essentially, Reiseī is a way to manipulate the flow of power in one's being. By manipulating the way his reiatsu flows, Gekkō is able to cast these rather potent spells with relative ease. Although his skill in Reiseī is inferior to that of his skill in Kidō, it is still a formidable tool in his arsenal. His understanding of energy also bolsters his abilities in manipulating his reiatsu. Gekkō can cast these destructive techniques in the form of energy waves, beams, balls, or blasts. As a testament to his skill in Reiseī, when exerting his spiritual pressure, Gekkō is enveloped in a flame-like aura. Zanpakutō 'Maebure '(前触れ, ''Harbinger): Is the name of Gekkō's zanpakutō. Strangely, within its sealed state it does not appear "bland" or "normal". Rather, it takes on the form of a katana with a unique design. The backside of its blade features various rune-like lines running along it with a beige hilt featuring the same design. '''Shikai: Maebure's release command is "Bring About", upon said phrase, a strong silver light engulfs the zanpakutō while illuminating Gekkō. Once the blade is engulfed, it begins to take on a completely new form. This being that of a large scythe with a light blue hue to it. The blade is long and curved, coming off the tip of the snaith at its heel. The snaith itself looks to be made out of wood, and it has two grips protruding from opposite ends that resemble whittled branches. Gekkō uses these handles to help him spin the weapon while he attacks. The pommel on the bottom of the snaith is an owing to the weapon's shape-shifting ability. When it is used to attack, it leaves behind a light blue streak in its wake, similar to the color of the weapon. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Maebure is mostly seen as a melee type zanpakutō. This is because it retains incredible durability and cutting power, easily being able to block against other captain level attacks and emerge unscathed, making it a highly potent melee weapon. This weapon is essentially impossible to break. However, this is partially due to Gekkō's will to protect; as it involuntarily adds more power to the zanpakutō. However, Maebure's true special ability is "Conversion" (変換,'' Henkan''). Specifically, conversion is the act or an instance of converting or the process of being converted. In Gekkō's case this law applies to the ability that his zanpakutō gives him. This being the ability to convert his own spiritual energy into another form of matter or energy. Maebure can convert the spiritual energy in the atmosphere into different forms of energy and matter. Not only this, but Maebure can influence the surrounding environment by emitting the energy into the area around Gekkō, giving him a large arsenal in battle. Similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Zangetsu, Maebure can control and manipulate the spiritual energy within the vicinity of its own spiritual influence. In short, Maebure can harness surrounding energy in the environment, being able to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy and convert it to meet the needs at hand in battle. Bankai: Shi No Sakibure (死の先触れ, Death Harbinger): While initiating Bankai, Gekkō's form erupts with an immense white torrent of flames that expand outwards, illuminating the entire environment and atmosphere for a one mile radius. The flames begin to swirl into a fire twister before they finally implode into a thick rain of reiatsu that drenches the surrounding area. Strangely, while this rain seems acidic, it is nothing of the sort. In fact, the spiritual liquid begins to actually restore and heal either sentiment or inanimate objects according to Gekkō's will. The reason for this is because Gekkōs's will influences his reiryoku's properties. Whether they be for creation or destruction. When one takes Gekkō's influential will into perspective, they will uncover the reason behind this phenomena is because of Gekkō's will to protect and his rejection of his birthright as a destroyer. Once this process is complete, Gekkō's appearance changes drastically. His eyes are now narrow and turn red and his hair grows longer and the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. A blue cloak lies over his black kimono zōri. His zanpakutō in this form is a standard nōdachi with a wooden hilt and no proper guard. Bankai Special Abilities: 'Since Maebure is a melee-combat zanpakutō, it dramatically enhances all of Gekkō's physical abilities. His already amazing agility, speed, endurance, dexterity, durability, intelligence and natural strength are incredibly enhanced, to the point that his physical attributes become augmented to inhuman levels. His Bankai gives him uniquely inhuman abilities and endows him with physical prowess far beyond that of what it was before. *'Power Augmentation: 'While in Bankai, Gekkō's physical and spiritual abilities are increased by the prime factor of ten times his base spiritual energy level. While in Bankai, Gekkō has the ability to fight on par or above that of captain-level Shinigami while in their Bankai while still not using his full power. **'Enhanced Spiritual Power: 'While in Bankai, Gekkō's spiritual power takes a dramatic increase. His power now totally transcends what it was pre-Bankai. His is already vast spiritual energy increases grandly and explosively. In this form, Gekkō produces a stark white reiryoku with a black outline. He becomes a beacon of hope for his allies, and the harbinger of death for his enemies. **'Enhanced Shikai Abilities: 'As stated above, Gekkō's former Shikai abilities are greatly enhanced, making them natural Bankai techniques. For example, his Shikai's normal durability is enhanced to the point of being a nigh-indestructible weapon. Furthermore, his Maebure's ability of Conversion increases to the point where the zanpakutō con convert Gekkō's opponent's Kidō and/or Ceros into energy for Gekkō to use. **'Enhanced Strength and Durability: 'While in Bankai, his new physical prowess greatly increases his already great strength and durability. While not his primary attribute, his strength aids him in fighting on par with other powerful opponents. His new durability and resistance to injury allows him to be highly resistant to most forms of injury that is not inflicted or performed by a captain's Bankai. This was seen during his battle with Shindō Takuji. **'Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''If anything, Gekkō's incredible agility, tremendous balance, and full body supremacy and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of what they were prior to being Gekkō's Bankai activation. His almost divine grace and elegance enables him to evade most attacks with remarkable ease and nigh-supernatural finesse. While his god-like body is incredibly strong, it is also incredibly flexible and limber. He is capable of exceptional balance, being able to balance himself on nearly any surface. This is something Gekkō uses while having "fun" with his opponent, as he normally mocks them by balancing himself onto their blade with great ease. ** Enhanced Getsuga Tenhsō: Gekkō's Bankai retains the Getsuga Tenshō. In coloration, it is black with a dark and deep purple outline, and possesses incredibly potent speed and power, capable of decimating the area around him. He can use this technique in several varieties, including that of augmenting his sword swings, or firing them from the tip of the blade as if they were bullets. Its power and the rate of which Gekkō can manipulate, harness, and control it is far superior than when in Shikai. When in this state, Misora compares Gekkō's Getsuga to that of a Cero Oscuras used by the Espada. **'''Bankai-Enhanced State of Mind: While in Bankai, Gekkō enters a state of understanding his self, and everything around him. He gains new abilities, as well as an increase of his current abilities. He is also able to achieve outstanding feats that others are rarely capable of. His intelligence increases, he gains enhanced awareness, increased speed, strength, reflexes, etc. While in Bankai, even his persona changes to that of a sarcastic and insulting warrior. He becomes more ruthless and sinister. However, he retains two attributes: his rejection of hatred, and his calm and wise personality. Resurrección: Unknown at the moment, though he has mentioned that he has obtained and now possesses one. Hollow Powers and Abilities Simply put, Gekkō is a Visored who gained the abilities of an Arrancar, also known as a Toreru. As such, his former Visored powers have been completely surpassed to the point where he has exceeded the point of having to don a Hollow mask to access them (although he still can with a mere though in order to further increase his powers). He is classified as a Gillian-level Toreru. Hollowfication: '''While Gekkō is a Toreru and does not need to don a Hollow mask in order to access his Hollow powers, the level of power of the Hollowfied techniques he utilizes in his base form are but faded and shallow replicas of what they are when he Hollowfies himself. He can now don his mask with but a mere thought, however, if he so decides, he simply wipe his hand across his face and don the mask. When donned, Gekkō's Hollow mask takes the form of an elaborate toothless crystallized white face shield with two delicate thick midnight blue markings running vertically down either side of the mask. This Hollow mask gives him a greater increase in power than his former one could have ever hoped. His physical and spiritual abilities are now increased to the point where he can outclass a normal Visored. '''Bala (虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet"," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): Cero '''(虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): '''Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Sonído (響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Stats Trivia Contrary to the canon story line, Gekkō Kirameki is the captain of the 5th Division instead of Shinji Hirako. His Hero Theme is Well Enough Alone by Chevelle His Battle theme is Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin According to the author, despite his seemingly vast array of abilities, Gekkō is only a captain level combatant. Thanks to Ten Tailed Fox for allowing me to make Gekkō a Toreru. Gekkō Kirameki Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Visored Category:8th Division Category:Vizard Category:Protagonists